The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving control information. The wireless communication system can support carrier aggregation.
Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services including voice and data services. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that supports communication among multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g. bandwidth, transmit power, etc.) among the multiple users. The multiple access system may adopt a multiple access scheme such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), or Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA).
An object of the present invention devised to solve the problem lies in a method for efficiently transmitting/receiving control information in a wireless communication system and an apparatus for the same. Another object of the present invention is to provide a channel format, a resource allocation scheme and a signal processing method for efficiently transmitting/receiving control information and an apparatus for the same. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for efficiently allocating resources for transmitting/receiving control information and an apparatus for the same.
The technical problems solved by the present invention are not limited to the above technical problems and those skilled in the art may understand other technical problems from the following description.
The object of the present invention can be achieved by providing a method in which a UE performs communication in a time division duplexing (TDD)-based wireless communication system supporting aggregation of a plurality of CCs, the method including: performing uplink transmission or downlink reception in each subframe on a first CC according to a first UL-DL configuration; and performing uplink transmission or downlink reception in each subframe on a second CC according to a second UL-DL configuration, wherein, when a subframe configuration of the first CC and a subframe configuration of the second CC include configurations shown in the following table, subframe #k+1 of the second CC is set to X
Subframe #kSubframe #k + 1First CCUDSecond CCUU
wherein U denotes an uplink subframe, D denotes a downlink subframe and X denotes a subframe in which signal transmission is limited.
In another aspect of the present invention, provided herein is a UE for use in a TDD-based wireless communication system supporting aggregation of a plurality of CCs, the UE including: a radio frequency (RF) unit; and a processor, wherein the processor is configured to perform uplink transmission or downlink reception in each subframe on a first CC according to a first UL-DL configuration and to perform uplink transmission or downlink reception in each subframe on a second CC according to a second UL-DL configuration, wherein, when a subframe configuration of the first CC and a subframe configuration of the second CC include configurations shown in the following table, subframe #k+1 of the second CC is set to X
Subframe #kSubframe #k + 1First CCUDSecond CCUU
wherein U denotes an uplink subframe, D denotes a downlink subframe and X denotes a subframe in which signal transmission is limited.
In subframe #k of the second CC, signal transmission may be limited in last M SC-FDMA (single carrier frequency division multiple access) symbols thereof and M may be an integer equal to or greater than 1.
When transmission of at least one of a PUCCH (physical uplink control channel) signal, a PRACH (physical random access channel) signal and an SRS (sounding reference signal) in subframe #k of the second CC is scheduled, transmission of the at least one of the signals in subframe #k of the second CC may be dropped.
The UE may operate on the assumption that a PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) is not allocated to subframe #k of the second CC irrespective of whether or not the PUSCH has been actually allocated to subframe #k of the second CC.
When a PUSCH signal is transmitted in subframe #k of the second CC, information corresponding to one or more SC-FDMA symbols, included in the PUSCH signal, may be rate-matched or punctured.
According to the present invention, it is possible to efficiently transmit/receive control information in a wireless communication system. Furthermore, it is possible to provide a channel format, a resource allocation scheme and a signal processing method for efficiently transmitting/receiving control information. In addition, it is possible to efficiently allocate resources for transmitting/receiving control information.
The effects of the present invention are not limited to the above-described effects and other effects which are not described herein will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description.